Envuelta en la niebla
by LDGV
Summary: Siempre era la Videl valiente, indomable, fría y dura como el acero. Pero aquella dureza, no era una armadura que la fortaleciera, sino, una cárcel para su propia alma. No obstante, pese a saberlo, por su orgullo y terquedad, no estaba dispuesta a cambiar. Y quizás, para al fin liberarse de esa jaula de frialdad, era necesario que se enfrentara a ella misma. [One-shot]


Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

 **Envuelta en la niebla**

 _Se dice que todos le temen a algo, que sin importar cuánta valentía se posea, en el fondo del alma, radican los miedos de cada quién. Algunos, suelen ocultarlos de los demás, aunque, inevitablemente, éstos tendrán que salir obligándolos a aceptarlos, y con ello aprenderán a confrontaros, pero sobre todo, a aceptar que no tiene nada de malo sentir temor en ocasiones._

 _Esconder los temores no hace a nadie más valiente, y Videl, a regañadientes, lo entenderá._

* * *

Telarañas por doquier, figuras de esqueletos colgados de las paredes, siluetas de fantasmas colocadas en las puertas de los salones. En fin, no era necesario ser un genio para darse cuenta a qué festividad eran alusivos dichos adornos. Y Videl, malhumorada ante tanta parafernalia, avanzaba por el pasillo esforzándose por ignorar el nada imperceptible decorado.

No era que la noche de brujas le molestara en sí, sino, que odiaba la locura que ésta–al igual que las demás fiestas anuales–provocaba en la gente. No obstante, si era más honesta con sí misma, el hecho de que tales celebraciones enloquecieran a todo el mundo, no era la verdadera razón para alejarse de ellas. En realidad, les huía porque no quería admitir que posiblemente se divertiría.

Podría resultar irónico, pero a la valiente chica que les propinaba palizas a delincuentes, le aterraba la posibilidad de convivir con otros. Sin embargo, siendo una mujer orgullosa y en cierto punto engreída, jamás lo admitiría. Prefería esconder su auténtico sentir y pensar antes que expresarlo, prefería encerrarse en una burbuja de amargura antes de enfrentar sus temores.

Aunque, siempre había alguien que trababa de sacarla de ese hermetismo autoimpuesto. Su padre, por ejemplo, pero terminaba rindiéndose. Pese a eso, era su amiga rubia, quien lo intentaba una y otra vez sin dimitir. Y precisamente, como si ella se hubiese materializado al escuchar sus pensamientos, la blonda apareció justo delante de Videl haciendo un gran escándalo.

– ¡Gran baile de disfraces, no olviden asistir al gran baile de disfraces! –Ireza, vociferando, repartía volantes a cada estudiante que caminaba a su lado– ¡será mañana por la noche, en el gimnasio de la escuela, no falten, será genial!

– ¿Por qué no me sorprende verte así? –deteniéndose ante ella, Videl se cruzó de brazos robándose su atención.

– ¡Videl! –feliz por verla, Ireza le sonrió–qué bueno que te veo, justo estaba esperándote.

– Sea lo que sea, la respuesta es no.

– ¡Por favor, Videl! –Objetó–ni siquiera te he dicho nada y ya me estás rechazando.

– Simplemente te estoy ahorrando la molestia de decirme, desde un principio te digo que no.

– Videl–seria, su felicidad se esfumó en el acto–eres mi amiga, te quiero, lo sabes, pero en ocasiones eres tan cerrada que contagias a los demás con tu malhumor.

– ¡Por Dios santo, no exageres!

– No exagero, al menos déjame decirte lo que quería decir.

– Está bien, está bien, hazlo–Videl, queriendo terminar con aquello rápido, accedió.

– Mañana por la noche será el tradicional baile de Halloween de la escuela, sé que en años anteriores nunca has ido pese a mis invitaciones–Ireza, empleando al máximo sus habilidades de convencimiento, trató de persuadirla–pero como este es nuestro último año antes de graduarnos, de verdad, Videl, de verdad me encantaría que fueras, ya no habrán más bailes escolares de Halloween para nosotras después de este.

– Sé que te gustan estas cosas, yo lo entiendo, pero a mí, en realidad…

– Siempre es lo mismo, Videl–Ireza, con seriedad, le indicó–tienes un _no_ para todo, no esto, no aquello… ¿no te cansas de decirle no a todo?

– No es eso, sencillamente que los bailes, el ruido, la música, en fin, las fiestas no me agradan.

Ireza, pensativa, la miró sin desviar la vista por ningún motivo. Videl, sintiendo como su incomodidad crecía más y más, no fue capaz de decir nada por unos segundos hasta que escuetamente le preguntó:

– ¿Qué miras?

– A ti, te veo a ti.

– ¿Ya terminaste? –Le consultó–quiero regresar al salón.

– Sí Videl, ya terminé, pero sabes algo, estoy empezando a creer que en realidad le tienes miedo a decir sí, porque si fueras al baile tendrías que admitir que te gustó, temes estar con los demás, te da temor que se rompa esa apariencia de "chica ruda, patea traseros" –desnudándola con sólo usar palabras, Ireza en un santiamén, destrozó la gruesa muralla que Videl construyó a su alrededor, con ello, Videl se quedó sin habla–está bien, ya no te molestaré más, si no quieres ir es decisión tuya…

El rostro de Ireza solía lucir una expresión de jovialidad y alegría casi infinita, pero en ese instante, por primera vez en su vida, Videl veía justo lo contrario en la rubia. Ya no insistiéndole más, Ireza continuó anunciando el baile de disfraces dándole la espalda a Videl. La cual, creyó inicialmente que ese inesperado enojo en la blonda se disiparía en poco tiempo.

De regreso en su salón y al sonar la campana, las cosas no cambiaron, sino, que empeoraron. La parlanchina y aguda voz de Ireza no se escuchó en toda la tarde, un silencio sepulcral tomó posesión de ella, además, de delinear una mueca de seriedad y enfado que muy escasas veces es visto en ella. Shapner y Gohan, notando su actitud, no dudaron en indagar la causa de ésta.

– No es nada, tranquilos, sólo que no estoy de buen humor, olvídenlo, no se preocupen.

Videl, por su parte, bufó pensando que lo sucedido era una completa tontería infantil y sin sentido. Ireza acostumbraba sobredimensionar las cosas, exagerarlas, ahogarse en un vaso con agua. Encogiéndose de hombros, la pelinegra decidió ignorar el enfado de la chica sentada justo a su izquierda, enfocándose en el resto de la lección aún sin terminar.

Y sin más, las manecillas del reloj avanzaron anunciando el final del día.

– No olviden que mañana al salir de clases, iremos a comprar nuestros disfraces para el baile–Ireza, recogiendo sus pertenencias, les dijo a Gohan y Shapner quienes hacían lo mismo.

– No hay problema, nos veremos mañana.

– Bueno, yo–Gohan, buscando la forma de escapar de eso, titubeó–honestamente aún no sé si iré al baile, tendré que hablarlo con mi madre, además, yo no sé bailar.

– ¡Gohan, por todos los cielos, es sólo un baile no te vas a ir a la guerra como para que tengas que pensarlo tanto!

– Pues, la verdad…

– Si no mal recuerdo, habías dicho que sí irías, no cambies de opinión ahora–posando las manos en sus caderas, Ireza le obsequió una mirada algo intimidante, pero, al darse cuenta de su mal genio, se avergonzó disculpándose–discúlpame, Gohan, no quiero sonar como una reina dando órdenes, pero este será mi último año en la escuela, y de verdad, quisiera disfrutarlo junto a mis amigos…

Gohan, enmudeciendo, la escuchó.

– Tranquilo, no te estoy pidiendo que te lances a la pista de baile y que deslumbres a todos, con sólo que asistas me sentiré feliz.

– Está bien, iré al baile, nos vemos mañana para comprar los disfraces–sonriéndole, Gohan le respondió.

– ¡Qué bien, gracias Gohan! –Alegre, Ireza lo abrazó–nos divertiremos, ya verás que sí.

– De nada–en ese fugaz momento, el chico se percató que faltaba el cuarto miembro del cuarteto– ¿qué hay de Videl, ella también nos acompañará?

Cambiando su semblante, Ireza replicó con rapidez.

– No, ella no vendrá con nosotros, tampoco irá al baile…

– Ohh, entiendo.

Mientras tanto, Videl ya había abandonado el aula y se hallaba escondida del otro lado de la pared, escuchándolos. Ella, sin evitarlo, agachó la cabeza dibujando un mohín de tristeza. Pero, su terco orgullo, borrando dicho mohín, la hizo caminar fuera de la preparatoria, emprendiendo el vuelo en su helicóptero tan rápido como le fue posible.

Pese a no admitirlo, estaba huyendo, huía de las personas que catalogaba como sus amigos. Maldita sea, blasfemó en su mente, es sólo un estúpido baile de Halloween, no es el fin del mundo, se decía con rabia.

– Ireza, en ocasiones como esta, desearía, desearía…

Frustrada, protestó airada:

– Y si ellos quieren ir a este tonto baile, pues muy bien, yo aprovecharé el tiempo entrenando para el próximo torneo de artes marciales.

Al llegar a casa, se enrumbó directo a su habitación sin contestar a las preguntas de los sirvientes de su padre, para los cuales, aquello era más que rutinario. Entrenó golpeando su viejo y fiel saco de boxeo, pateándolo por horas hasta que el anochecer maduró tanto que la tomó por sorpresa al atestiguar el plateado brillo de la luna, a su vez, que una espesa niebla se robaba el cielo nocturno.

Sin embargo, la corta discusión que tuvo con su eterna camarada seguía sin evaporarse de su memoria. Videl, amargándose más y más, rogaba desesperada olvidarse de esa estupidez sin importancia. Aún reviviendo, palabra por palabra, lo dicho por Ireza. Videl, al salir de la ducha habiendo tomando un necesario baño, se tiró en su cama arropándose y mirando el techo.

– En ocasiones como esta desearía estar sola, ser la única persona en toda Ciudad Satán, o mejor aún, ser la única persona en todo el mundo–hundiéndose en su almohada, la justiciera alegó con desdén–de verdad, me encantaría ser la única…

Gradualmente, a raíz del agotamiento, sus ojos fueron cerrándose hasta sumergirse en su totalidad en el reino onírico. Afuera, descendiendo del firmamento, una densa neblina se esparció por cada rincón del paisaje citadino cubriéndolo con su manto brumoso. Con ello, una extraña chispa recorrió la ciudad, provocando que la línea entre la realidad y lo irreal, se volviera difusa.

El aire helaba, era como si fuera un aliento viviente que cristalizaba al tacto. Los vidrios de las ventanas, las ramas de los árboles, el pasto en los jardines y cada exhalación de la gente al dormir, se dejaron poseer por esa bruma gélida. Que, al mejor estilo de una película de terror o un cuento sobrenatural, delineó entre su espesura una silueta humana que se movía con lentitud.

Tal ente espectral caminó silente, acercándose a la morada del campeón mundial, enfocando sus pupilas en una ventanilla en particular. Permaneció allí, estática, simplemente mirando. Luego, sin dejar rastro, se disipó. Pero esa no sería la última vez que aparecería.

– ¡Carajo! –Videl, saltando de su colchón como un resorte, exclamó comprobando la hora– ¡me lleva el diablo, llegaré tarde a la escuela!

Apurada, se duchó como un relámpago. Eligió la primera ropa que sobresalió de su armario, vistiéndose con una velocidad endemoniada. Con su mochila en su espalda, descendió corriendo las escaleras llegando a la entrada principal. Fue tal su falta de interés por su entorno, que no se percató de la ausencia de los criados que normalmente le hubieran ofrecido el desayuno.

– ¡Papá, llegaré tarde a la escuela, desayunaré allá, nos vemos luego!

Despidiéndose vertiginosamente, Videl cerró la puerta detrás de ella y se montó en su aeronave despegando sin más. Al volar, la hija del campeón mundial percibió la inusual oscuridad que adornaba el día. El sol brillaba en lo alto; no obstante, sus rayos apenas si iluminaban la opacada atmósfera de Ciudad Satán. Pero ignorando ese hecho, Videl no desistió de pisar el acelerador.

No tardó en arribar a su destino. Apoyándose en sus pies, Videl corrió entrando en la preparatoria como si su vida dependiera de ello. Los corredores yacían vacíos y silenciosos, solamente sus frenéticos pasos se escuchaban produciendo un solitario eco que parecía no tener fin. Pensando que ya todos estaban en sus salones, Videl continuó su marcha avistando su respectiva aula.

– ¡Profesora, disculpe la demora, es que me quedé…!

Sus palabras llegaron hasta allí. La única alma ahí presente era la suya, ninguno de sus compañeros se encontraba en sus asientos, ni su maestra en su escritorio. Videl, confusa, comprobó que efectivamente ese sí era su salón, pero, esto sencillamente agrandó su confusión. Caminando con cautela regresó al pasillo, encaminándose a la cafetería esperando hallarlos allí.

A medida que continuaba avanzando, notó como los otros recintos del edificio también lucían carentes de cualquier signo de vida. Una vez en el comedor, Videl se topó con el mismo escenario de mudez y abandono. No sabiendo qué sucedía empezó a llamar a Gohan, Shapner e Ireza, pero ni ellos ni nadie más contestaron sus reiterados llamados.

– ¿Dónde está todo el mundo?

Dando marcha atrás, retornó al exterior de la preparatoria mirando de un sitio a otro. Sin importar en qué dirección mirase, hallaba lo mismo: nada. Viendo una caceta telefónica no muy lejos, se apresuró hacia ella tomando el teléfono y justo cuando pretendía marcar el número telefónico de Ireza, se dio cuenta que aquel aparato estaba muerto.

Videl, soltando el auricular para dejarlo columpiarse, se volteó tratando de mantener la calma mientras buscaba una explicación racional para todo aquello. Sin una sola respuesta para sus preguntas, avanzó veloz explorando el parque metropolitano, la estación de autobuses, la comisaría de policía y cada lugar que se le ocurrió revisar.

Pronto fue obvio para ella que era la única en toda Ciudad Satán.

– Esto no está sucediendo, simplemente no está sucediendo…

Razonando todavía más, pensó que aquello era una alucinación. Quizás entrenó en demasía llegando a perder la conciencia, o tal vez, eso era un sueño y aún reposaba tranquilamente en su cama. SÍ, eso tenía que ser. Las cosas estaban ocurriendo con una premura exagerada, de un instante a otro pasó de ser una ciudadana más a quedarse sola.

– Sí, estoy soñando, esto es un sueño, un sueño raro, pero un sueño al fin de cuentas…

Alucinación o sueño, Videl aceptaba una cosa: el realismo era escalofriante. No obstante, ella reconocía algo más: la mera idea ser la única persona sobre la faz de la Tierra, no era tan reconfortante como creía. Y la nostalgia, una inusitada nostalgia la abofeteó al recordar la voz de Ireza, las fanfarronadas de Shapner y el tartamudeo nervioso de Gohan.

Los añoraba, los echaba de menos, los extrañaba.

Era ridículo, nada de eso era real, y aún así, le hacía falta su presencia. Alzando la vista, Videl descubrió en sus cercanías el almacén de disfraces donde la rubia planeaba ir de compras. Se aproximó entrando allí, y al dar el primer paso, se encontró rodeada de miles y miles de trajes de Halloween.

Extendiendo su mano, acarició la tela con sus dedos entretanto pasaba en medio de éstos: vampiros, hombres lobo, fantasmas, zombis, extraterrestres y demás monstruos adornaban la tienda. Girando sobre sus talones, Videl miró atenta un atuendo de bruja que se ganó su interés. Lento, con muchísima calma, la justiciera se acercó posándose frente al traje.

Era de color púrpura, parecía ser algo ajustado pero eso no le molestó, al contrario, le gustó. Adornándolo, un tradicional sombrero puntiagudo combinaba con el par de largas botas y guantes morados que complementaban el disfraz. Si bien le encantaría ponérselo y usarlo en la fiesta de la escuela, ella negó con su cabeza recordándose que no asistiría por ningún motivo.

– Esto es el colmo, estás completamente sola, extrañando a tus amigos y aún así continúas siendo la misma terca arrogante de siempre–tomándola desprevenida, alguien le habló sobresaltándola–esperaba que esta pequeña experiencia te ayudara, pero veo que no tienes remedio.

– ¿Quién anda ahí, quién es? –dándose la vuelta, Videl vociferó, pero no vio a nadie.

– Sola quedarás y sola morirás, pero no por mis acciones, sino por las tuyas…tu arrogancia te hará tener una vida miserable y triste, siento mucha lástima por ti.

– ¡Responde, quién eres! –Saliendo de la tienda, Videl escudriñó los alrededores sin éxito–qué estúpida soy, estoy hablándole a un producto de mi imaginación, de todos modos, esto es un sueño.

– ¿Un sueño, dices? –Le cuestionó esa voz otra vez, y alarmándola, notó que ésta sonaba igual a la suya– ¿de verdad crees que esto es un sueño?

– Claro que sí, qué otra explicación podría haber, además, ya me di cuenta que suenas como yo, estoy soñando…

– Tu soberbia parece no tener límites, tanto que te enceguece y no te deja ver la obvia verdad.

– ¿Qué verdad?

– Que esto no es un sueño, que esto es real…

– ¡Mentira!

– No te engañes más, acéptalo.

– No tengo nada que aceptar, es un sueño y se acabó.

– Entonces vivirás el resto de tu vida aquí, atrapada, sola.

– ¡Sal de una vez, aparece, quiero ver con quién hablo! –Videl gruñó exigiéndole y sacando a relucir su carácter–aunque seas una alucinación, no importa, quiero verte…

– Como quieras.

Una ráfaga de viento la golpeó en el rostro, haciendo que sus coletas se agitaran violentamente obligándola a cubrirse el rostro con las manos. Entreabriendo los ojos, Videl notó como el cielo se nublaba más, haciendo que una gruesa capa de nubosidad, se extendiera por toda Ciudad Satán. Y proviniendo del firmamento, descendiendo con lentitud, la niebla la rodeó por completo.

Con su visión obscurecida, un frío de ultratumba le hizo temblar al helarla hasta los huesos. Al respirar, vio como el vapor de sus respiraciones se volvía visible. Perturbada, sin comprender qué sucedía, Videl enfocó sus retinas azules en una mancha que se oscurecía más en la espesura de la neblina. Progresivamente, una figura fue tomando forma ante Videl al salir de la grisácea bruma.

– ¿Pero qué…?

La silueta terminó de solidificarse, adquiriendo la apariencia de Videl quien se pasmó al verse a ella misma. La otra Videl era casi igual, con la minúscula diferencia, que el tono de sus pupilas y piel era un gris pálido. Ambas, mirándose, se quedaron allí por unos minutos sin decirse ni media palabra. Videl, la auténtica, recuperando el juicio, fue acercándose colocándose cara a cara con la otra.

– ¿Qué eres tú, qué eres?

– Soy tú, soy el reflejo de tu alma, este gris en mí, es el gris que tus ojos mortales no pueden ver pero que te cubre de la cabeza a los pies…

– ¡Mientes!

– ¡Reacciona, hasta cuándo te mentirás a ti misma!

Videl, no sabiendo qué decir, enmudeció.

– Pero también soy algo más, soy todos tus defectos y miedos más profundos…

– Ya fue suficiente palabrería–harta de metáforas, Videl apretó los dientes–si esto es real, dime dónde están todos los demás, adónde se fueron…

– La pregunta correcta sería: ¿dónde estás tú?

– ¿Qué?

– Todos los demás están donde siempre han estado, la que desapareció fuiste tú.

– No entiendo…

– En este preciso instante, tu padre te busca desesperado por toda la ciudad, y no volverás allí, hasta que aceptes tus errores…

– ¿Dices que esto es una especie de otra dimensión? –incrédula, le cuestionó.

– Podría llamarse de esa manera.

– Dios santo, este sin duda se lleva el premio al sueño más loco que he tenido en mi vida, es una pena que lo olvide cuando despierte…

– ¡Cierra la boca! –explotando furiosa, la Videl gris, sin tan siquiera moverse, la azotó al empujarla con una demoledora corriente de aire que la hizo chocar contra un automóvil estacionado a sus espaldas.

– ¡No puede ser!

Videl, siendo atormentada por el dolor que el choque le provocó, se dio cuenta que éste era real. El cuerpo le dolía como nunca antes, por su parte, la otra Videl no dejaba de verla manteniendo su expresión fría y seria.

– ¿Ahora lo ves, ahora lo entiendes, chiquilla arrogante? –Le preguntó acercándosele–esto es real, no es ningún sueño o alucinación.

Tambaleándose, la hija de Mr. Satán fue levantándose con torpeza apoyándose en una de sus rodillas.

– ¿Por qué estoy aquí, por qué está pasando esto?

– Porque tú lo pediste, pediste ser la única en el mundo y se cumplió.

– Era sólo un decir, no deseaba realmente que…

– No trates de excusarte, lo hecho…hecho está–afirmó arrodillándose a su altura, encarándola–no eres una mala persona, Videl, pero no conoces la humildad.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo estaré aquí?

– Te quedarás aquí hasta que te ganes el derecho de regresar, y podrán pasar días, meses, incluso años, pero no volverás a menos que aprendas la lección–levantándose, la Videl espectral dio un paso atrás–la dureza que muestras en tu exterior es proporcional a la fragilidad que posees en tu interior…

– ¡Quiero volver, quiero volver…hazme volver!

– Exigir no resolverá nada…

– ¡Hazme volver! –gritándole iracunda, Videl se propulsó hacia ella intentando golpearla con un derechazo al rostro, pero para su consternación, su puño atravesó la cara de su imitadora sin hacerle ni un rasguño.

– No puedes lastimarme, no hay nada que puedas hacerme con toda tu fuerza.

– ¡Cállate! –pese al dolor que aún sentía por haber sido azotada contra aquel vehículo, la adrenalina y la desesperación la motivaban a continuar lanzando puñetazos, si bien, estos no surtían efecto.

Peleó y peleó llegando al punto de no poder mover ni un dedo. Por más patadas y técnicas que empleó, nada de eso alcanzó a lastimar a su gemela brumosa. Sudorosa, adolorida y derrotada, Videl cayó arrodillada ante su versión etérea sin saber qué más hacer para salir de allí. Intentó engañarse, diciéndose que era un sueño, pero aquello, no funcionó. Y con ello, lloró.

– No seré cruel contigo, antes de dejarte aquí por tiempo indefinido te daré la oportunidad de despedirte.

– ¿Qué…?

– Mira detrás de ti–le ordenó.

Girándose, Videl observó cómo tres columnas de niebla se movían aproximándosele. Éstas, al acercarse, fueron alterando su apariencia llegando a tomar el aspecto de Gohan, Shapner e Ireza. La justiciera, boquiabierta, les miró no sabiendo qué decirles. Sentía una mezcla indescifrable de emociones que le impedían articular frase alguna, al ver eso, la otra Videl decidió ayudarla.

– Sólo diles lo que sientes, deja de reprimirte, lo has hecho toda tu vida, libérate, sé tú misma, ya no te silencies más…

Videl, resoplando, organizó sus pensamientos disponiéndose a hablar:

– Gohan…–conteniendo las lágrimas, Videl le dijo–lamento tanto haber sido tan grosera contigo, nunca te traté bien, tú siempre fuiste un chico amable y yo no vi eso, sólo pensaba en mí y sólo en mí, nunca consideré tus sentimientos, discúlpame por mi mal carácter.

Rodando sus ojos levemente, se enfocó en Shapner.

– Siendo honesta y justa, si he llegado a tratarte mal es porque tú mismo te lo has buscado, Shapner–le aseguró tajante–entiende de una vez que no me interesa tener una cita contigo, pero también reconozco que cada vez que te rechacé lo hice de la forma incorrecta, eres un buen amigo después de todo, me has apoyado y ayudado mucho, perdóname, no he sabido valorar eso…

Y con muchísima vergüenza, Videl se concentró en Ireza.

– Te conozco desde la primaria, desde antes que mi papá se hiciera famoso, y más adelante cuando los demás se me acercaban por autógrafos, tú lo hacías con otras intenciones–titubeó sutilmente y humedeciéndose pensativa sus labios, volvió a hablarle–me sorprende que después de tantos años, al saber lo terca y necia que soy, continúes considerándome tu amiga, vaya amiga resulté ser, lamento tanto mi arrogancia…sí, lo admito, tenías toda la razón cuando dijiste que me asustaba estar con los demás, perdí mi tiempo preocupándome por algo sin importancia, y ahora los voy a perder a todos…perdóname, Ireza, perdóname y por favor, los tres, Gohan, Shapner e Ireza, no me olviden…

Habiendo dicho eso, las siluetas se esfumaron.

– ¿Estás preparada?

– Déjame ver a mi padre, quiero despedirme de él también…–le solicitó apresurada.

– Lo siento, ya no hay tiempo, me he demorado más de lo debido, la hora se acerca.

– ¿Entonces eso es todo, me quedaré aquí por toda la eternidad?

– No, te lo repetiré otra vez, permanecerías aquí hasta admitir tus errores y recapacitaras, una vez hecho eso, volverías a casa…–la falsa Videl le sonrió, y la verdadera, confundida, no entendió por qué lo hacía.

– ¿Por qué sonríes?

– ¿No lo intuyes? –Le indagó–vamos, intenta adivinarlo, sé que eres capaz…

– No sé qué más quieres de mí, ya me disculpé y acepté mis equivocaciones, me di cuenta de soy una persona orgullosa y…–abriendo sus párpados por completo, Videl se detuvo creyendo comprender lo que la otra le insinuaba– ¿acaso…acaso me dejarás volver, ahora mismo?

– Nunca olvides esta lección, esconder tus miedos y dudas no te hace más fuerte o valiente, alejarte de los tuyos sólo por un capricho te llevará a tener una existencia llena de soledad y miseria–le aconsejó–no desperdicies tu vida…

– ¿Volveré a casa, me dejarás volver?

– No cometas los mismos errores, yo estaré allí, viéndote, no lo olvides: yo estoy en todas partes y en ningún lugar…

Sonriéndole, la otra Videl fue desvaneciéndose al ser envuelta en una sorpresiva ventisca. Videl, asustada, vio como todo a su alrededor se desaparecía al ser cubierto de neblina. Los edificios, los árboles, las calles y demás elementos del paisaje urbano se desdibujaban como arena al ser soplada. Y estando allí, en medio de la nada, envuelta en la niebla, se evaporó sin dejar huella.

 _Despierta…_

– ¿Qué, qué, qué…?

Sacudiéndose, saltando de entre las sábanas, una despeinada y alarmada Videl, despertó de golpe al escuchar el molesto sonido del despertador. Mirando la hora, comprobó que estaba justo a tiempo para levantarse y prepararse para ir a la escuela. Aún meditando sobre lo que sucedió, se miró diciéndose internamente que sí fue un sueño, a pesar del realismo, fue un sueño.

 _No…_

 _No lo fue…_

 _Y lo sabes…_

 _El sueño fue real…_

Una presencia en su interior le susurró. Hablándole con su propia voz, ésta le dijo que no se engañara y que nunca olvidara lo que pasó. Y todavía más importante, le masculló que aprovechara esta segunda oportunidad. Ensimismada, se vistió en total silencio ansiosa por irse a la preparatoria y volverlos a ver.

* * *

– Buenos días a todos…

– Hola Gohan–Ireza lo saludó al verlo llegar al salón– ¿has pensado en qué tipo de disfraz comprarás?

– Honestamente no tengo idea, compraré el que más me guste cuando lo vea.

– Yo tengo en mente uno de zombi, desde hace años he querido vestirme así–Shapner, uniéndoseles, les comentó.

– Bueno, yo estaba pensando en uno de…

Ireza, interrumpiéndose a ella misma, se silenció al ver entrar a Videl quien los observó con una evidente pena. La rubia iba a darse la vuelta, pero, tal cosa le pareció horrible, y más, considerando que la pelinegra era su amiga de toda la vida.

– Hola Videl…

– Ireza, yo, quisiera…–balbuceó, por un instante pensó en reprimirse, pero habiendo recordado lo acontecido anoche, mandó al diablo sus dudas y habló–quisiera decirles a los tres que lo siento, sobre todo a ti Ireza, perdóname por lo de ayer, sabes que soy muy terca y cuando me pongo así debo parecer muy detestable…

Los tres, escuchándola, sólo la miraron.

– Y si no te molesta, me gustaría acompañarlos a la fiesta de disfraces.

– ¿De verdad quieres ir?

– Sí, sí quiero ir.

– ¡Videl! –pese a ser una adolescente cercana a la adultez, Ireza gritó y la abrazó como si fuera una niña, apretándola efusivamente sacándole una sonrisa–claro que no me molesta, al contrario, me alegra que nos acompañes…

– ¿Me perdonas por lo de ayer?

– Olvídate de eso, sí, olvídalo.

– Entonces iremos los cuatro, qué bien–Shapner, sonriente, les aseveró.

– Qué bueno que vayas, Videl.

– Gracias Gohan, gracias a todos…

Ese mismo día, pero varias horas después, el cuarteto de camaradas salió muy satisfecho de la tienda de disfraces luciendo cada uno su respectivo atuendo. Mientras caminaban de regreso a la preparatoria para asistir al baile, Shapner, feliz, alardeaba de su traje de zombi alegando que sería el mejor disfrazado de la velada.

Gohan, en silencio, se miraba a sí mismo al contemplar su disfraz de vampiro. Ireza, por su parte, se sentía más que complacida por su vestuario de enfermera, aunque no era una imagen aterradora, ésta le encantaba. Videl, notando su alegría, no tardó en contagiarse de ella comentándole que se veía muy bien vestida así.

– Gracias, Videl–Ireza le contestó, al acomodarse su gorro blanco con la característica cruz roja–saben, he estado pensándolo, y creo que estudiaré enfermería cuando me gradúe.

– ¿Quieres ser enfermera? –Shapner, volteándose a verla, no perdió la oportunidad de dar uno de sus particulares comentarios de galán–no suena nada mal, Ireza, además, las enfermeras son muy guapas y simpáticas.

– ¿Nunca cambiarás, verdad Shapner?

Cuestionándole, Videl lo hizo girar la cabeza para observarla. Shapner se lo decía por millonésima vez, ella se veía hermosa con ese vestido púrpura de bruja. Y sin que ninguno lo imaginase, Videl se regocijó al encontrar esa indumentaria al buscarla en los estantes. Al hallarla, en sus adentros, terminó de derrumbarse la Videl de antes y nació una distinta, una menos huraña.

– Videl, me encanta el disfraz que elegiste–opinó Ireza– ¿qué te llevó a escogerlo?

– Sólo quería usarlo, Ireza, sólo quería usarlo.

– Pues me alegra, recordaré para siempre este baile de disfraces…

Videl, con una suave risita en los labios, alzó la vista al cielo notando lo nublado que éste se encontraba. Sin embargo, gradualmente, las nubes se fueron disipando dejando al sol brillar iluminando la ciudad con miles de chispas y centellas. Quizá le lleve mucho tiempo comprender lo que vivió anoche: alucinación o realidad, pero lo que realmente importaba era que viviría su vida.

Percibiéndola, la justiciera juró que sintió la mirada de la otra Videl sobre ella. Si bien no era capaz de observarla, sabía que la estaba mirando. Y así era, la contemplaba desde la nada, desde más allá de lo tangible.

Y al unísono, ambas sonrieron.

 **Fin**

Hola, muchísimas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer esta historia. Bueno, como ya se dieron cuenta, este no es el típico relato de noche de brujas que asusta o aterra. No, esta historia no asusta para nada, y no lo hace, porque precisamente así la planeé. Yo deseaba explorar un poco más la personalidad de la Videl del principio de la serie, me refiero a esa Videl arrogante y terca.

La trama puede parecer abstracta, rara y retrospectiva pero así quería que fuera el argumento. Siento que la Videl con coletas, para llamarla de alguna manera, podía llegar a ser amargada y áspera con las personas más cercanas a ella. Entonces se me ocurrió la idea de hacerle ver a Videl, metafóricamente hablando, que no es necesario ser una chica gruñona para demostrar valentía.

Y usando ese elemento, escribí lo que ustedes ya leyeron. En fin, esta es otra de mis locuras, como me gusta decirles, así que díganme sí les gustó o no. Otra cosa que quería decir, es que este es mi fic número 30, por eso lo subo hoy, 30 de Octubre y no mañana 31, porque deseaba hacer una concordancia entre la fecha del día y mi cantidad de fics. Un pequeño capricho que me di.

Les comento que escribí la historia escuchando a uno de mis compositores favoritos: Hans Zimmer, y específicamente una canción que me fascina como suena, así pues, considero que esta canción es la banda sonora del fic. Si deseen escucharla, búsquenla en You Tube con este nombre: **Inception - The Dream Is Real**. El nombre de esta canción, calza perfectamente con la historia.

Eso es todo por ahora, espero que el fic los haya entretenido, y si no fue así, gracias por darle una oportunidad. Nos vemos en otra historia, saludos a todos.


End file.
